Sayaka Miki
Statistics Edit Name: Sayaka Miki Origin: Madoka Magica. Classification: Magical Girl, Witch, Law Cycle Assistant Gender: Female Age: 14 Tier: At least C-2, likely C-3 | At least C-3 ''' '''Destructive Capacity: At least City Block Level, likely Multi-City Block Level '(Capable of sparring with Kyoko Sakura, can kill witches with some difficulty, regarded as the weakest Magical Girl) | At least '''Multi-City Block Level '(Created a pocket reality of at least this size, capable of fighting Kyoko Sakura, although she was holding back, should be stronger than base form) '''Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Can fight beings that are capable of dodging attacks from Madoka Kaname, could outspeed Homura Akemi despite her time stopping abilities) | At least Massively Hypersonic, likely higher '''(Should be faster than base, kept up with semi-serious Kyoko Sakura) '''Durability: At least City Block level, likely Multi-City Block level (Regeneration makes her hard to kill, possesses the highest rate of regeneration among Magical Girls) | At least Multi-City Block Level, (Took attacks from Kyoko Sakura, Intelligence: Low (Has shown to be very emotional and often puts herself at risk for no reason, refused to accept Grief Seeds from Kyoko or Homura because of her morals despite the fact that it was killing her) | High (After becoming an assistant of Madoka, she has knowledge of her previous timelines and deaths, making her exceptionally skilled.) Stamina: Extremely high (Capable of turning off her pain receptors so that she can fight continuously despite damage) | Likely Limitless Range: Extended melee range, dozens of meters with her projectiles | Several dozen meters due to sheer size, several hundred of meters with witch abilities. Weaknesses: Stubborn, impulsive, considered to be the weakest Magical Girl Key: Sayaka | Oktavia von Seckendorff Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Healing, Weapon Creation, Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation Resistance, Memory Manipulation Resistance, Regeneration (Mid level, can heal completely in what appears to be a few moments for magical girls), Immortality (Type 3 and Type 6 as a witch, Dependent on the existence of water in the molecular sense), Telepathy, Pain Nullification, Magic Resistance, Magic Detection (Can detect sources of magic including witches and other magical girls), Invisibility | Mind Manipulation, Soul Removal, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Summoning Weapons & Equipment Soul Gem, Physical Body, Several swords Notable Attacks & Techniques * Law Of Cycles Witch Summoning: Basically can now exist as both a magical girl and witch seperately, allowing both forms to summon their respective other forms * Unknown Technique: '''Can summon an entire army capable of filling about half of False Mikihara City composed of familiars from other witches as well as her own. * '''Wheels of Fate: '''As a witch, she is capable of sending wooden wheels with enough speed to almost hit Madoka if not for Homura's intervention. * '''Holger's Orchestra As a witch, Oktavia can summon Holger, a familiar that when preforming, will take the souls of those who listen * Barrier: A Distortion of reality, Oktavia can create a space that she can warp to her will, if the witch is killed, it is possible for the combantant to be stuck forever in said barrier, making it also a BFR in some cases) * '''Witch's Kiss: '''Drives the enemy into absolute despair, also controls the enemy Category:Character Profiles Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Madoka Magica Category:Tier C